There are known in the prior art jukeboxes which are adapted to play 45 rpm records. Certain of these jukeboxes incorporate a record magazine comprising a hub mounted for movement around a vertical axis and a plurality of radially outwardly extending wire forms, each of which is generally of the shape of an inverted U. The outer ends of the wire forms which would be the basis of the Us, receive a belt which extends over the entire lower portion of the magazine and is directed radially away from the magazine at the top thereof. Records to be played are stored between adjacent wire forms with their edges resting on the hub.
It will readily be appreciated that the belt retains discs in the lower portion of the magazine. In operation of the jukebox, the magazine is rotated until the selected record reaches a position adjacent to the top thereof.
A bow carries a pair of grippers adapted to engage the edge of a record to be played. When a selected record has been positioned adjacent to the top of the magazine, the bow is manipulated to cause its grippers to engage the edge of the selected disc, move the disc out of the top of the magazine, turn the disc on its side and position it on the turntable.
Attempts have been made to adapt the 45 rpm vinyl record magazine of the prior art to handle compact discs. This effort, however, has not proved entirely successful since the discs were scratched in operation of the system by contact with the parts of the magazine and particularly with the belt guides as the disc was withdrawn from between a pair of the wire forms.